Old Agent Run in Part 1 Of 2
by colbyleebrown
Summary: When an Old Enemy of Tuff returns and Seeks Revenge, Kitty is ALso targeted. Can Dudley Save his Partner and Tuff before it's too late? I Suck At Chapter Summaries!


Tuff Puppy: Old Agent run in. Part 1 of 2

It was A regular Day at Tuff and Every Agent was Getting Ready to Start the day. The Camera Zooms To Agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell driving to Tuff . "Man, After This Day and Tommorrow, I'll Get to Kick Back, Relax and Eat all The Doggie Treats and Chocalate bones that I want!" Dudley yelled Excitedley.

Kitty Smiled at Her Partner and said "Yeah. That is if any villian in Petropolis will Suddenly decide to ruin it with another one of their stupid plans." She Said. Dudley, However, Didn't Listen as He Was Too Busy Thinking About Chocalte, Candy, Firehigh Drents and Doggie treats. As they Drove, a Figure in a Dark Brown Cloak Glared At them From a Nearby Alley and Scowled. "Soon, You

will Be Ruined Along With Tuff." The Figure Then Decided to carry out his Plan Of Defeating Tuff and Disappeared into the Shadows.

(I'll Skip a Head to the Exciting Parts).

It Was Night Time and The Whole Tuff office was Nearly Empty and the Only One's Left in the Building Were Dudley, Keswick, and Kittty. "Agents Puppy and Katswell, It's Time To G-G-G-G-G-G-G- To Go." Keswick Said As He and Kitty Waited For Dudley To Put Away his Favorite Bone. "Just one More Second!" Dudley Exclaimed as He Threw His Arm Back and Kicked it From upwards behind his back

And sent it soaring into his Desk drawer, Making it Close By itself. "There! Now we can leave!" He Said. After Dropping Dudley and Keswick off at Their house, Kitty Parked The Tuff mobile outside her house. As she was Parking It, The Same Figure

From before Was Watching her and Preparing To Strike. Kitty walked into her Apartment and Locked the Door with a coder and Then, She Suddenly Heard A noise. "Who's There?" She Asked. No One Answered and Kitty Turned On her Light and Saw The Figure and was shocked. She glared and Pointed straight at the figure who chuckled.

"you!" She Yelled as the figure spoke up. It Was Jack Rabbit.

"Ah, Kitty. How have you been doing?" He Asked As Kitty Glared at Him. "how am I Doing? What are You Doing here Jack?" She Yelled as Jack Answered "Since I was let out of Prison For serving my time, I Couldn't Do Anything for a living and remembered That Because of Tuff, I couldn't be trusted with any job in Petropolis! After That, I decided that in order To Destroy Tuff, I could Kidnap one of their Agents, That's you, and Lure Your Partner Dinky to save you and I'll Kill him too. With Tuff's Best Agents Gone, it'll be easier to Destroy tuff for good and To Take Over Petropolis!" he Revealed As Kitty Scoffed. "ok, First off, his Name is Dudley, and Second, There's No Way you'll Capture me Jack.

I'm a Skilled Crime Fighter and a skilled Tuff Agent." She Declared As She Got in Her Stance. Jack laughed and Was About to Reach For Something, When Kitty Reacted and Sent a Powerhouse Kick at His Chest and Sent him Flying Across the Room. He Landed With A thud and Unfortunateley,

Was unfazed by the Attack and Laughed. "You'll have To Do Better Than That!" He Said as He Jumped and Flipped in the Air and Prepared a kick at Kitty. She Dodged it Easily, But Jack

Grabbed Her Foot and Flung her into a Chair Nearby. Kitty got up and Took Out a Laser. "Try this Jack!" She Yelled as She fired. Jack smirked and Pressed a button on his Wrist Cuffs and a Shield Appeared Around Him, causing the Laser To Reflect Back and hit Kitty's feet, sending her Flying. She Took out a Grappling Hook and when it hit the Wall, She landed Safeley on the Ground And Dusted herself off.

When she looked in front of her, Jack Was Nowehere in Sight.

Suddenly, She heard "Head's up!" and She was Suddenly on the Ground with her Arm Pinned Behind her. Jack Chuckled and Said "Face it Kitty. You Can't Defeat me because I'm the Best Secret Agent Tuff's ever had." Kitty Grunted And, With all her might, threw Jack high in the air, but Jack Used his feet on the wall and landed with a soft thud on the floor. Jack Laughed at her attempt and took out an object.

The Object was a regular looking Carrot which Confused Kitty. "What are you doing with that?" She Asked. Jack Smirked again and Replied "it's Just a thing I like to Call my victory Weapon and I made it because it is my favorite vegetable." He Then threw them both at kitty and when the Carrot Landed, it suddenly exploded brining out strong pieces of Rope and Soon, Kitty was tied up with her arms, Legs, Knees and feet.

She Grunted and Tried To Get Out but the Rope Was Too Strong and Jack Held another Fake Carrot in his Hand. "Now Then, After that, I think I'll get a few people to help me with my plans to Destroy you and Danny and Tuff! Sleep tight Kitty!" he said as He put on a gas mask and threw the Carrot and when it landed in front of her, it exploded causing sleeping gas to knock her out.

"w-w-ww-what?" She said groggily as she fell asleep. The last thing she saw was Jack Smirking in triumph and Then there was Blackness. Jack Smirked and Flung Kitty over his Shoulder and Crossed something off his List. "now, all I have to do is team up with Snaptrap and Lure Dippy out there."

He then Jumped out the Window and Disappeared into the Night with his Captive.

***the Next day***

"Agent Puppy, have you Seen Kitty? She hasen't reported to work!" Chief Exclaimed As Dudley Shrugged. "sorry chief. Haven't seen her." he Said As Chief Replied "It's Not like Her To Just Not Report To Work. Something's Terribly Wrong Here." He said As Dudley and Keswick Shrugged.

Suddenly, All the Monitors In Tuff turned On and A red light siren sounded. "What'sss Goooing OONNN!" Chief and Dudley Yelled. Keswick seemed to have the Answer and Said "it Seems someone's trying to reach us on Video!" He yelled as Snaptrap Appeared On the Screen.

"Attention Tuff Agents! It is I, Verminous Snaptrap! And We Have Someone your looking For!" he Said as He showed Kitty hanging on a piece of rope, tied up and had her mouth covered with a white hankerchief. "MMMM,,,MMMM! MMMMM!" She yelled as Dudley looked Confused and Surprised. "Wait. Snaptrap captured Kitty? She's Too Powerful for him-" He was Cut off as Snaptrap Laughed. "It wasn't Me Agent Puppy, it was Him!" he said as Jack Appeared on the Screen.

"Ah Dippy". He said as Dudley Yelled "Can you Ever get my Name Right!". Chief Then Asked "What Do you Want With Agent Katsell and Us!". Jack Laughed and Snaptrap Answered "We Just Want You to Surrender to us because We Have one of your best Agents and We're Building a Device That'll Make Petropolis Fall Under Our Complete Control! HHHAAAA!" Snaptrap Laughed His Eyes Spun.

Chief Growled and Said "There's No Way We'll Surrender To you!" He Snarled as Jack Smirked "Fine. But Say GoodBye To Kitty and to Tuff." he Said As The Screen Went Blank. Everyone Stood Shocked as Chief and Keswick Turned To Dudley. "Agent Puppy! you're the Only One Who Is Strong Enough to rescue Kitty, So This Is your First Solo Mission and Could be a Dangerous One!"

Chief Informed Him As Dudley Scoffed and Assured Him. "Don't Worry Chief. I mean it's Snaptrap! This Won't Take Long At All!" He Said As He Activated His Jetpack and Flew Out The Window. Chief Sighed as Keswick Asked "Does Agent Puppy Even Know What He's Doing Chief?" . Chief Sighed and Replied "For the Sake of Petropolis, let's hope he does."

(Cut To Tuff Badge)

Dudley Was Flying Around Trying to Find Doom When He Spotted Someone Waving For Him. Dudley De Activated his Jetpack and Saw that it Was Kitty. "Woah! Kitty!" He yelled as He Landed And Asked "How Did you Get Free?" he said As Kitty Answered "I Was Able to Use My Claws to break Free, But I couldn't fight them all and they took all my weapons so I Had To Try to Find You First."

She Said As Dudley Shrugged "Ok, Now Let's Go Kick Doom's Butt!" He Excitedeley Yelled as Kitty Nodded and Followed Him.

(Cut to Tuff Badge)

Dudley and Kitty Flew TO the Roof of Doom and Prepared To Break In. Kitty Took out a Laser and Blasted a Circle into the Roof, thus Allowing Them To Enter. When They Landed, The Lights Were Off. "Hey kitty. Why is everything so Dark?" he whispered as The Lights Suddenly Turned On and Dudley Saw Jack, Snaptrap and His Men Grinning Wickedly and also saw Kitty Bound and Gagged

On a Rope above a Closed Pit. He Quickly Realized "Wait a Minute! If that's the real Kitty, then…." He stopped as The Kitty Behind Him Smirked and Changed into the Chameleon's Voice.

"Right you Are Agent Puppy. It is I the Chameleon!" HE yelled as He Changed Back To His Chameleon Self. Jack Suddenly Smirked and Said "Say Night Night Dippy!" as He threw A carrot and The sleeping gas Knocked Dudley Out Cold.

To Be Continued….

That's The End Of Part 1!

How Will Dudley defeat all of these villians, free Kitty, and save Petropolis, all by himself! Tune in next time to find out! . Oh and Jack is The Main villian since he's one of the Coolest villians in Tuff Puppy! I'll try to make part 2 better, but it won't be up for a while.

I also worked hard on this fic, so I hope you like it!

Read And Review Loyal Readers!

Until Next Time,

ColbyleeBrown!


End file.
